jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Rorret
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Dankeschön :Kein Problem, für mich ist das das Einfachste, da muss ich nichts nachschlagen. Rorret 14:03, 28. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Danke - dann kommen die Waffeln wieder in den Schrank! Rorret 17:48, 21. Nov. 2010 (CET) Vorschau Hey Rorret, erst einmal ein dickes Danke für deinen Einsatz gegen Rechtschreibfehler. Du hast gerade an einem Artikel 13 Änderungen in verschiedenen Abschnitten getätigt, deshalb möchte ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass du doch am besten alles in einem bearbeitest und nicht jeden Abschnitt einzeln. Das häufige Abspeichern führt zur Überflutung der Letzten Änderungen und 13 neuen Versionen, die nur eine seien müssten. Insofern nutzt du am besten die Vorschau, die du rechts neben dem Speichern-Button findest. Danke. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move'' / ''Diskussion'' 02:00, 6. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Ich hab öfter Probleme mit dem Speichern, manchmal klappts nicht und die Änderungen sind weg. Deswegen hab ich das gern scheibchenweise gespeichert, da ist das nicht so ärgerlich, wie wenn die Arbeit einer Stunde futsch ist. Aber ich kopier den Text jetzt einfach in die Zwischenablage. Rorret 18:14, 6. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Das wäre auf jeden Fall super. Und beachte bitte auch, dass Diskussionen zu einem Thema bitte unter eine Überschrift kommen. Sonst findet man irgendwann nichts wieder. Danke dir. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move'' / ''Diskussion'' 07:38, 7. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Rechtschreibfehler Hallo Rorret, ersteinmal vielen Dank, dass du mit deinen Beiträgen der Jedipedia zu mehr Qualität verhelfen möchtest. Doch bei z.B.dieser Bearbeitung ist es falsch. Bataillon wird es geschrieben, zwar war Battailon auch falsch, doch deines auf und somit möchte ich dich darum bitten, wenn dir es schon auffällt, es wenigstens richtig zu schreiben und nicht wieder einen Fehler zu machen. Gruß Boba Fett123 01:27, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Du hast recht - die beiden "tt" haben mich geblendet. Die anderen 10 Bataillone habe ich aber korrekt korrigiert, denke ich. Ich schau gleich mal nach. Rorret 01:37, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Kein Problem wollte dich nur drauf hinweisen, nicht das, dass öfters passiert wäre ja unnötige Arbeit. Boba Fett123 02:00, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Rechtschreibfehler II Hi Rorret, herzlichen Dank, dass du bei meinen Artikeln die Rechtschreibfehler korrigierst. Eigentlich passieren diese Fehler nur, da ich oft zu faul bin, den Artikel noch einmal zu lesen, bevor ich ihn dann endgültig auf die JP loslasse. Liebe Grüße und noch einen schönen Sonntag, Darth Hate 10:51, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Gern geschehen! Danke und dir auch ein schönes Rest-WE. Rorret 11:29, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Under Construction Hallo Rorret, ich will dir egtl nur unnötige Arbeit ersparen und dir direkt sagen, dass du Artikel, die ich UC habe lieber nicht korrigieren solltest. Ich bearbeite die grösstenteils offline und deshalb fliessen die Änderungen nacher in die Endversionen eh nicht ein. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 23:56, 12. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :OK, danke für den Tipp, ich versuchs mir zu merken. ;-) Rorret 01:25, 13. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Moin, ich hab gesehen, dass du True Colors bearbeitet hast. Ähnlich wie Pando bearbeite ich nicht direkt sdie Seite, sondern auf einer UC-Benutzerunterseite (Benutzer:Har-Har Links/UNDER CONSTRUCTION). Deswegen habe ich in die UC-Vorlage nen Link eingefügt, damit man dort korrigieren kann. das "→ Da" war wohl nicht eindeutig genug, habs mal was ausdrücklicher reingeschrieben, aber ich würde dich bitten, die UC-Boxen in Zukunft (genauer) durchzulesen. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 17:17, 19. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich hatte den Link nicht erkannt, ebenso wenig, dass der Artikel extern bearbeitet wird. Na jetzt weiß ichs ja. Bleibt nur noch die Frage, welcher Punkt wo hoch sein soll... Rorret 18:18, 19. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ich bemühe mich einfach, da etwas eindeutiger zu sein. Bei mir ist * der Aufzählungspunkt ::::über der mittleren Höhe der Schrift... Vllt liegts am Opera. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 21:38, 24. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Move-Rechte Hey Rorret. Deine Arbeit hier in der Jedipedia ist mir und anderen Benutzern bis jetzt nur positiv aufgefallen, deshalb will ich dir den Vorschlag machen, Move-Rechte zu beantragen. Mit diesen Rechten kannst du das Tool HotCat bedienen und Seiten verschieben, sprich umbenennen. HotCat ermöglicht es dir, Kategorien und Vorlagen einzusetzen, sowie Links in Artikeln auf deren Äquivalent in fremdsprachigen Wikis zu setzen. Falls du Interesse daran hast, musst du hier nur einen Antrag darauf stellen. Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move'' / ''Diskussion'' 01:45, 13. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Hallo. Ich habe drüber nachgedacht. Bisher hatte ich nicht das Bedürfnis, was zu verschieben. Ich werde mich zur heißen Katze schlau machen und sobald ich meine, das zu brauchen, werde ich diese Rechte beantragen. Danke für den Tipp. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Rorret (Diskussion | Beiträge) 23:37, 13. Okt. 2010) ::Ich hab dir die Move-Rechte jetzt mal gegeben, nutze sie klug (-; Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 17:20, 14. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Ach wie nett. Na dann schau ich mir mal die Verschieberitis an. Danke! Rorret 17:34, 14. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ohne Antrag bekommen die nur sehr wenige. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move'' / ''Diskussion'' 17:52, 14. Okt. 2010 (CEST) "Kategorisierungsregeln" Lieber Leser, ich schreibs in meine eigene Diskussion: Ich habe eine Frage. Bei Hotcat wird von Kategorisierungsregeln gesprochen, aber ich finde keine - wo sind diese? Rorret 19:14, 18. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Die Stelle bedeutet egtl nur, dass man die Sortierung nur dann verwenden sollte, wenn der Artikel sonst falsch eingeordnet wird. Also bei Personen mit Nachnahme, Vorname, ansonsten sollte es egtl nie verwendet werden. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 19:39, 18. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Danke - erhalten, gelesen, verstanden. Rorret :::Achja, das mit Artikeln hab ich auch vergessen... Nach Artikeln (der, die, das,...) sollte natürlich auch nicht Sortiert werden... Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 03:19, 19. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Leeren von Seiten Hallo Rorret, ich bins mal wieder... Wenn du eine Seite entfernen willst, wie jetzt grad bei der Vizsla-Diskussion, dann bitte nicht die Seite einfach leer machen und speichern, dadurch verschwindet die Seite nicht. Wenn du stattdessen einen Löschantrag stellst, kann ein Admin die Seite löschen und sie ist danach wirklich verschwunden. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 00:17, 22. Okt. 2010 (CEST) : OK, und danke für den Hinweis. Rorret 00:32, 22. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Defaultsort = Sortierung Hey Rorret, du hast beispielsweise hier das Wort Defaultsort in Sortierung umgeschrieben. Das ist leider unnötige Arbeit, denn die beiden Wörter haben den komplett gleichen Effekt. Insofern musst du so etwas nicht bearbeiten. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move'' / ''Diskussion'' 02:11, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Ich kann leider nicht nachvollziehen, wie das passiert ist. Ich speichere bei Hotcat nur, wenn Hotcat meint, irgendein Link wurde automatisch geändert und das muss gespeichert werden, oder wenn ich Interwiki-Links ergänze/lösche. In "Sortierung" schreibe ich fast nie etwas, weil dort nur Namen hinein sollen; "Defaultsort" hatte ich noch nicht bei Hotcat gesehen. Allerdings scheint mir das gleiche hier passiert zu sein. Rorret 06:58, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Die Erklärung ist relativ einfach. Wenn bei einem Artikel bereits Defaultsort eingetragen ist und der Artikel über HotCat geändert wird, wird automatisch das deutsche Wort Sortierung eingefügt. Weil bei HotCat seit geraumer Zeit die deutsche Bezeichnung hinterlegt ist. Also Rorret, du hast alles richtig gemacht. Gruß, Yoga 'Diskussion 08:29, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Dann entschuldige ich mich für meine voreilige Anklage. Mich wunderte eben nur, dass das die einzige Bearbeitung im Text war. Also die Sortierung selbst auch nicht geändert wurde. Naja, wieso auch immmer. Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR]] ''Move'' / ''Diskussion'' 08:56, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::Das kommt dadurch zustande, dass durch HotCat evtl. ein Interwiki Link bei einem anderen wiki geändert wird. Zum Beispiel das finische hat nicht den Link vom polnischen und das taucht dann natürlich nicht in den Änderungen auf. Gruß, Yoga 'Diskussion 10:09, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::::Okay. Jetzt hab ich es dann auch gepeilt. Danke Yoga, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR]] ''Move'' / ''Diskussion'' 11:45, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Ich bin beruhigt. Habe auch was gelernt. Rorret 13:46, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Ein Aiwha, zwei, Aiwha 3... Ich habe eine Frage hierzu: Ich wollte über die Diskussion die Leser beider Artikel fragen. Die Autoren (ich denke, sie verfolgen, was in ihren Artikeln diskutiert wird) sind auch unterschiedliche. Oder hätte ich sie einfach per Mail fragen sollen? Rorret 15:57, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) :Ich habe die Quellen gelesen und kann nur bestätigen, dass das Aiwha- und das Aiwha-3-Squad nichts mit einander zu tun hat. Insofern musst du dir da keinen Kopf machen. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move'' / ''Diskussion'' 16:02, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) ::Meine Frage zielte mehr auf das korrekte Vorgehen ab. Aber danke für die Aufklärung. Rorret 16:18, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) :::Es ist extrem kontraproduktiv Diskussionen an mehreren Orten zu führen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 17:00, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) ::::Natürlich, aber die Frage, ob ich, statt eine Diskussion zu eröffnen, die Autoren hätte anschreiben sollen, hat mit dem Artikel nichts zu tun, zumindest nicht inhaltlich. Deswegen habe ich genau diese Fragen hier gestellt. Rorret 17:16, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) ::::Ach, das war die Antwort... Ok. Rorret 17:26, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) Back to the Präsens "seit wann werden Planetenartikel in der Vergangenheit geschrieben" - Hmm... Ich nehme den Publikumsjoker. Ich habe das nicht aus Lust und Laune geändert. (Und auch nicht wegen "Es war einmal vor langer Zeit in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis....") Sondern vor allem, weil sich Präsens- und Präteritumsätze mischten. Der Planet ist (dort) gelegen, und liegt an der Corellianischen Schnellstraße. Dann wiederum wuchs das Gras und der Planet war Heimatwelt der Xan. Nach dem Überfliegen einiger anderer Planetenartikel stelle ich fest, dass die meist im Präsens geschrieben wurden, wobei dann wiederum der Lesenswerte Artikel über Coruscant im Präteritum anfängt, in den Präsens wechselt. Aber nicht da bleibt: "Das Galaktische Opernhaus war ein edler Komplex..." und "Eines der zentralsten und herausragendsten Gebäude der Oberstadt ist der Jedi-Tempel..." Eine Suche in der Hilfe nach "Zeitform*" brachte nichts. Kurz gefragt: Wie ist es richtig? Rorret 21:25, 1. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Nun, ein Planet ist ewig - oder zumindest solange vorhanden, dass im SW-Zeitraum er nicht so einfach verschwindet - wie etwa ein Berg. Die Alpen waren nicht die Trennlinie zwischen Italien und Mitteleuropa, sie sind es. Ein Planet ändert auch seine Position nicht, weshalb er (im galaktischen Maßstab) an seiner Position ist. Was sich wiederum auf seiner Oberfläche abspielt ist seine Geschichte, welche - wenn man die Legacy-Reihe als Bezugspunkt nimmt - bereits vergangen ist. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 23:18, 1. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Danke. Rorret 23:53, 1. Nov. 2010 (CET) Dein Beitrag zum Artikel Klon Moin, hab letzens gesehen, dass du einen Beitrag zum Artikel Klon gemacht hast. In Zukunft wäre es nett, wenn du deine Beiträge (abseits der Korrekturen, die aber auch mal nötig sind) noch mit Quellen belegen würdest, diese also im entsprechenden Abschnitt einfügst. Nähere Informationen u.a. da → Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 14:28, 4. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Danke für den Hinweis, ich schau es mir an. Und auch danke dafür, dass du ein paar Mal hinter mir aufgeräumt hast. Rorret 18:34, 4. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Von mir auch noch was. Und zwar hast du in deinem Beitrag die Quelle Clones genannt. Das kommt aber nicht in den Fleißtext, sondern nur in den Quellen-Abschnitt. Denn die Texte sollen InUniverse geschrieben sein. Also so, als wäre die Jedipedia die Wikipedia der Star Wars-Galaxis. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''M'' / ''D'' 18:43, 4. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::In etwa so? Rorret 18:49, 4. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::::Genau so. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''M'' / ''D'' 18:50, 4. Nov. 2010 (CET) Rechtschreibfehler Hi Rorret. Erstens möchte ich mich bei dir für deine Korrekturen bezüglich der Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler in meinen Artikeln bedanken (Ich schreibe immer so schnell und manchmal harkt meine Tastatur, dass ich das gar nicht bemerke). Aber ich würde ich bitten, keine Fehler in dieser Richtung bei Artikeln zu korrigieren, die unter UC stehen, da ich den Artikel so nicht lassen und die Sätze sowieso umstellen werde. Liebe Grüße und schöne Feiertage, Darth Hate 11:44, 22. Dez. 2010 (CET) :OK. Aber verzeih mir, falls ich in 2 Monaten "UC + Darth Hate = Lass es" vergessen haben sollte... Schöne Feiertage! Rorret 12:03, 22. Dez. 2010 (CET) Verschiebung von Artikel bzgl. Bindestrichen Hey Rorret, ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du, natürlich nur falls du Zeit hast, die restlichen Artikel über Systeme genau so verschieben würdest wie den Artikel eben. Das Ganze zwecks Einheitlichkeit, da das bis jetzt hier nicht wirklich befolgt wurde. Du kannst dir die Kategorie:Systeme zu nutze machen, da dort alle diese Artikel verzeichnet sind. Falls du nicht die Zeit findest, übernehme ich die Arbeit gerne. Viele Grüße, GAR ''Diskussion'' 15:50, 25. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Hallo GAR, mach ich gern. Rorret 17:05, 25. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::Super, danke dir. GAR ''Diskussion'' 17:08, 25. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::Hey, nochmals eine kleine Frage. Hab gerade wenig zu tun und dachte ich könnte dich unterstützen. Ich könnte in der Kategorie von hinten anfangen, dann treffen wir uns irgendwo in der Mitte. Natürlich nur, falls du nichts dagegen hast. Viele Grüße, GAR ''Diskussion'' 00:24, 26. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::::Genau, fang von Z an, alles klar. Aber ich geh eh bald ins Bett... Rorret 00:26, 26. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::::Sehr cool, nochmals danke. Datei:;-).gif GAR ''Diskussion'' 00:27, 26. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Scheint alles fertig zu sein. Ging viel schneller, als ich dachte. Wenn ich was übersehen habe, könnt ihr das hier gern vermerken. Rorret 11:03, 26. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::Hab das gestern auch noch einmal durchgeschaut. Eines haste übersehen, aber das war ja kein Problem. Ich fange heute Abend mal mit den Sektoren an, falls da noch was zu tun ist. Viele Grüße, GAR ''Diskussion'' 23:57, 26. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::Ich dachte, die Sektoren hätt ich gestern schon absolviert. Aber da war nicht viel, oder ich hab nicht alle gefunden. Rorret 23:59, 26. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::::Achso, na dann. Ich hab bis jetzt nicht nachgeschaut. Wichtig wäre nur, falls eine entsprechende Kategorie existiert, diese auch umzubenennen. Sprich eine neue erstellen, alle alten Seiten in die neue und raus aus der alten und dann die alte löschen lassen. Das gleiche auch bei den Systemen. GAR ''Diskussion'' 00:06, 27. Dez. 2010 (CET)